It's Not All Good In Goode
by AnnabelleTheMidget
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York (without Percy's knowing) and surprises Percy during lunch. She decides to transfer to Goode, and when she does, chaos ensues. What will Annabeth do, especially when a jealous girl proves to be an issue? I know it's another one of those "Annabeth Goes To Goode" FanFics, but you know you love it! R&R. Everybody is still demigod. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT
1. Wise Girl Arrives

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Everybody does these, I know. But I personally LOVE them, and I've always wanted to do one on my own. This WILL turn into a full book, so don't think it's only a one-shot. The POV's take turns ranging from Clare (I made her up), to Percy, to Annabeth, to anybody else in this story. I hate stories that only have one person telling it, so there will be multiple POV changes per chapter—except not this one. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's just how I do things. Also, I will be updating according to the response I get to this or just when I feel like it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**(Disclaimer: The fact that I'm on Fanfiction proves that I do not own this, and never will) **

Chapter 1: Wise Girl Arrives

_Clara: _

Clara Hernandez stared longingly at the most popular boy in school (and also her long-time crush) from across the parking lot, her best friend Margie chattering away next to her, not even noticing that Clara was too busy drooling over Percy Jackson to notice anything.

He barely acknowledged her—or any other girl that made a move on him—even though she was one of the six that sat with him at lunch and were considered his "group" (the others were Harry, Carson who was talking to him at this very moment, Margie, Genesis and Jake).

She'd tried to ask him out a few times, but fear had consumed her and she chickened out, instead asking something else.

Whenever he actually _did _talk to her it was with a distant look in his eye, and he was never fully _there. _

One thing she did manage to get him to tell her, though, was that he had a girlfriend. An absolutely perfect goddess of a girlfriend that was a blond-haired-grey-eyed bombshell that nobody believed he actually had. Even though he showed people a picture of her once, everybody just assumed he got it off Google. They thought it was just an excuse to escape adorable, Preacher's daughter Candice that would never leave him alone, claiming that "they were soul mates". It was ironic because even though she was a Preacher's daughter, she was anything but religious.

Clara hated every girl that threw themselves at him, wishing he would just man up and tell her he liked her. She still believed somewhere inside that he was just too shy to ask her out like she'd always dreamed.

"Clara? Claaarrraa? Earth to Clare! Earth to Clare!" Margie yelled, waving a manicured hand in front of Clara's zoned out face. Margie was beautiful with her copper hair and dark brown eyes, and Clara often found herself wanting to be like her. Margie also didn't have a crush on Percy, unlike every other girl, because she was already dating Jake.

Clara snapped out of it, blushing. "Sorry, Margie. Just, um, got lost in thought…" Margie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"_Sure,"_ she stressed, laughing rather loudly, in Clara's opinion. "So you weren't just checking out Jackson over there?" Clara's cheeks were on fire now, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Margie! Shut up!" And she and Margie bickered about it all the way to homeroom.

It was lunch, and Clara was over the moon because Percy Jackson had uttered a simple "hi" to her in the halls! She couldn't believe it and for once Margie was happy for her, too! Usually Margie would just roll her eyes and tell Clara to get over her crush already.

Percy hadn't arrived yet, which Clara was thankful for because at the moment Jake, Harry, Margie, Carson and Genesis were teasing her about her little crush.

"Ooh, Clara's got a cru-ush, Clara's got a cru-ush!" Carson and Harry sang, being the troublemakers they were. Jake was about to join in when Margie slapped him on the arm and he shut up. Genesis just chuckled and sent a half-smile to Clara.

Clara was just about to die of embarrassment when the doors of the cafeteria opened and Harry pointed at her, nudging Carson. "Dude, who's the hottie?"

Carson shut his gawking mouth (he and every other guy in the room except for Jake, who was loyal to Margie, were drooling over her shamelessly), and replied, "I don't know, but I sure hope she's single."

Clara eyed the new girl warily. She was easily the most gorgeous girl in school—even prettier than Candice Watson. She had perfect honey blond princess curls pulled up into a loose pony tail, a grey streak mixed in that matched her cold, calculating grey eyes that seemed to be searching for something. Her smooth tan skin gave away that she was a California girl and for some reason, the girl reminded Clara of someone she'd seen before.

The girl, unlike the stereotypical blond, was not dressed like a slut and instead was wearing a purple tank top with an owl on it, jeans and Converse.

After she scanned the tables a few more times, and not finding what she was looking for, she went to the closest table to her, which happened to be Clara's table.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I was just wondering where I can find my boyfriend—," Carson and Harry interrupted her by groaning, and she glared at them. Clara shivered. She was extremely intimidated by this girl and she would hate to be on the receiving end of that look.

Luckily, Genesis distracted her before she could castrate the boys. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Percy—," once again, she was interrupted. But this time by Margie's angry yell. It wasn't just her, though. Their entire table was furious. Even Genesis, and especially Clara.

"NOT ANOTHER DAMN ONE! PERCY EFFIN' JACKSON HAS A DARN GIRLFRIEND WHO LIVES IN SAN FRANSISCO! ENOUGH WITH THE BIMBOS COMING OVER HERE CLAIMING HE'S THEIR BOYFRIEND!"

Annabeth was shocked—the entire cafeteria was and now everything was silent. Soon Annabeth's shock turned to fury and she leaned forward, towering over Margie. Clara could tell just by looking at Annabeth that she was one of the tallest girls in the school, even if they were sitting down and Annabeth was standing.

"Who do you think you are?" Annabeth growled, venom dripping from her voice. Everybody in the lunchroom flinched and Margie shrank back. "I could be telling the truth, you know,"

Jake shook his head. "No you can't. Tons of girls come here every day claiming Perce's their girlfriend. Plus if you were really his girlfriend, he would've told us. I mean, he said something about someone in California…but there's no way that's you 'cause you're here."

Annabeth glared, her hands balling into fists. Just then, Percy strolled in, not noticing the silence, and he went right up to their table, not even seeing Annabeth. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Boring held me up."

Clara sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here, Percy, there's some bimbo pretending to be your girlfriend."

Percy's eyes flashed in anger and he whipped to Annabeth, who had a hard expression on that softened as soon as she saw Percy and that's when Clara and everybody else who'd seen the picture realized who she was. She was the girl in the picture—they just didn't recognize her with the cold look in her eyes. In the picture, she was laughing, completely care-free. That girl was nothing like the one who'd walked in.

"I have a girlfr—wait, _ANNABETH_?" he cried, rushing forward to swing her up in his arms. Annabeth giggled, running her fingers through Percy's raven hair.

The smile on her face was blinding and Clara felt jealously surging through her, followed quickly by sadness.

"What are you doing here, Wise Girl?" he asked once he finished kissing her (watching him kiss her for two minutes straight broke Clara's heart but she pretended she didn't care).

"Seaweed Brain, you idiot!" Annabeth smacked him upside the head and jumped down from his arms. Percy pouted and pulled her with him onto the empty seat next to Carson, setting her on his lap.

"What did I do?" Percy whined, his lower lip jutted out and his beautiful sea-green eyes widened. The cafeteria was still silent, and now they were gaping because even though Percy sometimes was playful like he was now, he was never childish, and with Annabeth that was all he seemed to be.

Annabeth pretended to be mad, but the corners of her lips were turned up slightly. "I told you a week ago through IM that I was coming to visit you during lunch at Goode. That I'm moving here to stay closer to my mom, and _you-know-what._"

Percy's face was blank for a second before he remembered and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Wise Girl. I forgot."

She whacked him again. "Such an idiot…" she muttered, but she ended up kissing him anyway.

Clara felt self-conscious, jealous, angry and sad all at the same time. She wished she was blond instead of a brunette—maybe Percy was just into blonds.

Once the people in the room started whispering and pointing again, Carson cleared his throat—Percy and Annabeth had gone into a full-on make-out session and it was getting awkward for the others. They jumped apart, smiling. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain,"

"I missed you too, Wise Girl," Percy whispered back, twirling a loose curl of her hair around his finger.

This time Harry cleared his throat. "Um…so…she's real?" he said lamely.

Percy laughed loudly. "Told ya so! HA!" he yelled, his arm snaking around Annabeth's waist.

"Uh, we're really sorry, Annabeth. We had no idea…" Margie began but Annabeth held up her hand, signaling "stop".

"No, no. I guess I should have known that someone would react like that. I mean, you apparently didn't know I was real." She eyed them. "Speaking of which, how come?"

"We thought you were some way-too-perfect goddess that Percy conjured up in his head to hide from the girls throwing themselves at him. He showed us a picture, but we thought it was from Google…" Clara spoke up. Annabeth's piercing eyes rested on her for a scary fleeting moment, but they soon left her and went back to her boyfriend—it hurt Clara to even think that. _Her boyfriend. As in: Annabeth's boyfriend. Not mine…_

"Ah." She narrowed her eyes and Clara wondered how the heck Percy wasn't quaking in his shoes. Percy got the message ("Why the Hades are girls throwing themselves at you?) and he shrugged. Annabeth lightened up, beaming. "Who knew my Seaweed Brain could be Mr. Popular?"

Said "Seaweed Brain" feigned offense. "I could be popular!" she raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe not. I don't really know why they act like that."

Genesis interrupted their moment. "What's with the nicknames?"

Annabeth and Percy both shared a look, as if remembering some fond memory. "We were twelve, okay? Cut us some slack." They said at the same time, twining their fingers together.

Clara felt all hope left in her nearly evaporate. She'd hoped that they only just met…but they'd known each other for much longer than she knew Percy. Than anybody at the school knew Percy, actually.

"Oh." Clara mumbled, feeling dejected. Annabeth once again eyed her—but this time suspiciously. "So, how long have you been dating exactly?"

This time it was only Annabeth who answered. "Since his sixteenth birthday where we met—camp." The mysterious camp that Percy was always mentioning, but never gave too many details.

_Ugh, _Clara groaned in her head. _They've been dating long, too! But…he might not like her the way she thinks and they could break up. Maybe. I just have to give him a push in the right direction…_

Genesis, Margie, Jake, Carson and Harry were all giving Clara pitying looks that she answered with a small, barely-there weak smile.

"Anyway!" Percy said, disappointment coloring his tone. "Lunch is almost over and I have swim practice, so you should probably go, Annabeth." His voice was pouty and sad and nobody was used to this side of him. Annabeth was, however, giving Clara another reason to hate her.

"Aw, Perce, I have a surprise for you tomorrow anyway." She told him with a mischievous smile.

"Really?" he was back to "Happy Percy" in a millisecond.

"Yup."

Just then, the bell rang and Margie, Jake, Harry, Genesis, Carson and even Clara waved timidly to Annabeth. Percy gave her a lingering hug and said, "Bye, Wise Girl."

She smirked and hugged him back. "See ya, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clara hurriedly left the room before she would have to witness the good-bye kiss. For the rest of the day she spoke to no one, plotting her way of getting Percabeth to break up.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think!? I know the first chapter is incredibly cliché but I just HAD TO! I've been wanting to do one of these since FOREVER and I just couldn't help myself. The next chapter will be less cliché, I swear. **

** NO FLAMES, PLEASE. I don't mind Constructive Criticism, though. **

** The next chapter will be in Percy's POV or maybe one of Percy's friends that isn't Clara. Not sure yet.**

** Try not to hate Clara too much (yet…) 'cause she's just jealous. I mean, who WOULDN'T be jealous?**

** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~Annabelle (I've always found it weird that Annabeth is Anna****_beth _****and I'm Anna****_belle_****) **

**P.S: To tell you beforehand before I get people yelling at me. ****I WILL NOT BE BREAKING UP PERCABETH DURING THIS STORY AND IF I DO (WHICH I DOUBT) IT WILL BE FOR PROBABLY ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND IT WILL NOT BE ANYTIME SOON! THIS STORY REVOLVES AROUND THEM BEING TOGETHER SO I CAN'T JUST BREAK THEM UP!**


	2. Percy is Slow

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE RESPONSE I GOT TO JUST HAVING THIS UP FOR BARELY A FEW DAYS!:D :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **

** Also: (::) This EXTRA SPECIAL blue cookie goes to **lolcats **for being the first to review. And these blue cookies go to everyone else who reviewed, added this story to their favorites , or followed this story (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs sadly * Nope. I am not Rick Riordan and I still do not own PJO…**

* * *

_Percy: _

Percy leaned against the wall, sighing. He missed Annabeth—and she'd barely been gone for an hour! Wow, he was pathetic…

_No fair. _He grumbled in his thoughts. _I haven't seen her in months, except Iris-Message, and she's gone after just a measly lunch. And I missed most of lunch, so like fifteen minutes, maybe less! _

"Percy, dude, stop grumbling!" exclaimed one of his friends, Jake, as they both waited for Coach Villa to start class. Clara and Genesis were both with them and when they heard Jake's complaint, they turned to look at them.

"Yeah, ever since your girlfriend"—Clara winced and Percy wondered why, but being the Seaweed Brain he is, quickly forgot since he got distracted—"left you've been moping around like somebody died."

Percy wrung his hands together, acting like a love-sick puppy. "It's just, I haven't seen her in nearly five months and I really, really miss her." Jake patted him on the shoulder, as he knew what it felt like. Whenever Margie was away for too long, he would act the exact same way as Percy.

"Perce, why don't you just call her like a normal person?" Clara snapped. She hadn't talked to anyone for the whole day (since lunch) and she _never _snapped no matter how angry she got.

Percy recoiled, his sea-green eyes widening. "She—she doesn't have a phone," he muttered, not wanting to explain about the whole "demigods can't have phones" thing.

Jake's mouth dropped open with an audible _pop_. "How can she _not _have a phone?" he nearly yelled.

Percy shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Err…I don't have a phone either." He offered, scratching the back of his head.

Genesis shook her head. "You two are a disgrace to teenagers," she said, mock-seriously.

Percy just shrugged and was about to retort when the Coach yelled at the top of his lungs: "EVERYBODY TO THE POOL! WE'RE RACING TODAY!" And even though most students groaned (except the ones on the swim team, which Percy was captain of) they still scrambled up and sprinted to the pool.

Percy and Jake, however, were excited—though Jake not as much as Percy—and they ran there willingly, unlike the others that were doing it because they were too terrified of Coach Villa to protest.

After they'd all changed into their swimsuits Coach Villa told them to pick a partner. Obviously, nobody, not even Jake, wanted to be embarrassed in front of the whole class by losing to Percy so no one voluntarily partnered up with him.

He puffed, disappointed. "Jackson, you go with Walker." Coach ordered. Percy wrinkled his nose. Carson Walker was probably the most arrogant douche in the school and he was on the swim team with Percy; in fact, he used to be captain before Percy came back (he'd disappeared for a long period of time and then suddenly came back, but this time without Rachel) and took it from him. Ever since then, Carson was determined to beat him.

"Coach, can't I—?"

"No!" Coach barked.

"But I—,"

"No!" Coach repeated.

_Well, then…_

Carson went to Percy, a grimace plastered on his face. Carson was the typical playboy with a dark blond head and blue eyes that were most of the time filled with either lust or smugness. Smugness that wouldn't be there for long…

One by one each pair raced until it was finally Carson and Percy's turn.

Carson had an idiotic smirk on his face, like he actually believed he was going to win. Percy internally scoffed at the thought. Not that he was trying to be vain, but he knew it was true. A son of Poseidon against an over-confident high school boy? It was probably one of the easiest matches Percy had ever done.

Just to be nice, Percy let Carson have a head start of about a second or two (which was a lot in swimming) and dove in himself, catching up to him easily.

It wasn't very hard to beat him. Heck, Percy didn't even have to manipulate the water! By the time Carson was out, Percy was already announced as the winner and Carson had his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion (he didn't even see Percy passing him and thought he'd won). "Sorry, Carson. Better luck next time." Percy said sincerely—in all honestly, however much he despised Carson, he really did feel bad for him at the end of the day. Poor guy probably had a lot of troubles at home and that was what made him so mean.

"Nice job, Perce," said Jake, slapping Percy on the back with a grin.

Percy shrugged modestly, though he knew that he'd pretty much cheated and if Annabeth ever found out she wouldn't hesitate to call him out on it. "I was OK." Was all he said, before reaching for a towel to dry himself off, his mind only focused on the encouraging thought that he could IM Annabeth as soon as he got out of school.

* * *

Percy's plans to IM Annabeth were ruined when Harry insisted that they all hang at Percy's house and he just couldn't talk him out of it. He was thoroughly disappointed but he tried not to show it too much for Harry's sake.

"You think Mrs. Blofis made blue cookies?" questioned Carson, as his thoughts were always centered on food—specifically: junk food.

"I dunno. Hopefully." Harry said. It was now after school, and they'd all just gotten out of their cars (well, Percy rode with Paul since he had no car of his own) which were parked in front of Percy's apartment building.

Genesis, Harry, Carson, Clara, Jake and Margie followed Paul and Percy up the stairs to the floor where the Jackson/Blofis apartment was.

"Mr. Blofis, why is there some boxes outside the door?" Clara asked, turning in his direction.

"Err…I have no clue," he tried but it was clear to all of them that he did know and the only reason he wasn't spilling was because of Percy.

Percy soon grew uncomfortable from Paul's nervous glances and due to his ADHD he blurted: "WHAT?" and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing, Percy. Just open the door." Paul motivated.

After a moment of tense silence, Percy finally gave up the stare he was giving his step-father and grudgingly opened the door. "I still don't get why you're acting so—,"

Before he could finish his sentence a blur of blond curls hurtled his way. "Percy!" the blur exclaimed. Percy simply couldn't help the bright smile that lit up his face as soon as he recognized the teenage girl in his arms.

_Carson: _**(A/N: Didn't I say I would make multiple POV changes?)**

To be completely truthful, Carson had no idea what to make of Annabeth Chase. At first, he thought she was just another typical slut trying to throw themselves at Percy, and now apparently she was his "Imaginary Girlfriend" that wasn't so imaginary anymore.

"Guess what?" the blond asked once she'd pulled away from Percy's tight embrace.

Carson felt a rush of sympathy for poor Clara, who everybody knew had a humongous **(sp?) **crush on Percy since he arrived at Goode. However, no matter how much sympathy he felt for her he couldn't say that he hated Annabeth either—she wasn't mean or anything and Percy seemed to be completely content with her. He also couldn't say he liked her totally. In fact, he was a little wary of her.

"What?"

"After begging my dad for the second time, he agreed that it would be best if I stayed here!"

Percy still wasn't catching on, making Jake, Harry and Carson roll their eyes while the girls (all but Clara) snickered in the background. "Then…why are you at my house?" he paused. "Not that I mind you being here or anything!"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "Seaweed Brain, I'm staying here, _as in this house,_ with you!"

"Oh—oh, right. I, um, knew that." Percy stuttered out.

"Jeez. Even I got it the first time." muttered Jake, embarrassing Percy further.

"I SMELL COOKIES!" Carson was the first to notice this and he raced to the kitchen, where as he suspected, Mrs. Blofis was just setting a tray of her blue cookies on the counter. He immediately noticed that Percy, who was usually right behind him when he was running to the delicious cookies, was missing. The others (as in the whole group, not counting Mr. Blofis) noticed this too.

"Where'd he go?" Margie raised an eyebrow, but when they heard the loud giggling coming from the living room and yells of "Perseus Jackson s-stop t-tickling me!" they knew.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long for me to get this out but I was on vacation at Naples and I procrastinated a little. There might be a few grammar mistakes due to my eagerness to get this out, so please excuse that. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that I am so happy as you can probably tell from my A/N before with the response I got to this! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, THANK YOU AGAIN! :D :D I appreciate every single review I get, even if it's bad, and I just wanted to tell you all that I read every single one and I reread them and reread them because they all make me so happy! **

**~Annabelle Who Is Very High On Reviews Right Now**

**P.S: I haven't forgotten about that surprise, and that will be coming in the next couple chapters!**


End file.
